


Book

by Moyuyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu
Summary: 真魔人Dx人类形态V





	Book

维吉尔在看完了第十三页诗集的时候不动声色地合上了书，厚皮精装书在他的手指用力时发出了沉闷的砰声。空气中弥漫的魔力味道实在是太过浓郁，刺得年长半魔鼻翼轻动，眉间的沟壑更深一层。  
而尼禄现在并没有光临这间事务所，所以那股魔力的源头只可能是但丁。他处在魔人发情期的弟弟，在最近几天没有一丝空闲地向空气中输送他的魔力味道，试图将本来就没有那么宽敞的空间中塞满他的气味，就像一只标记领地的狼。而据他对自己弟弟的了解，两天的闭门不出已经是他的极限，也许在一个下午后、一个小时候或者一秒钟后，赤红的魔人就会从楼顶俯冲而下挑起一场意义重大的战争。

他们的血液中流淌着恶魔的部分，这意味着他们并不在所有时间都被人类部分掌控。  
真魔人坚硬的鳞甲和锋利的手爪决定了他们好战的本性，争夺交配主动权的方式自然也离不开一场战争。每当一方的发情期到来，兄弟二人便会扑向对方的脖颈，用锐利的兽齿撕咬能够触到的每一寸鳞片，直到被重创的某一人失去反抗的力气，便分出了胜负。

好吧。维吉尔暗自咬着牙齿瞥向那扇紧闭的木门，里面被褥被撕扯的滋啦声和什么东西坠地的破碎声。但丁可能在撕咬他的枕头或者被子，大约是前几天从喧闹的集市上买回来的飞鸟花纹，或者是尼禄从教会拿回来的纯白的那一床。但这都无关紧要，他现在真正关心的只是如何打败但丁，不让自己再次在自己的胞弟身下屈辱地雌伏。  
他躁动的弟弟动静越来越大，从克制的小声响到木板咔嚓的断裂声，野兽般的喘息透过门扉传至耳中。那股不安定的魔力波动愈发强大，像即将喷薄而出的火山一般暴戾，带动体内的恶魔因子沸腾。维吉尔低吼一声，湛蓝的魔力碎片凝聚在身上裸露的皮肤，将紧绷的肌肉覆盖上一层细密的鳞甲。他扇动的翅膀卷起风将客厅的小物件吹倒吹飞，玻璃花瓶下落在撞击中碎成闪亮的碎屑。屋内的但丁也被逐渐紧张的空气影响，脆弱的木门被魔人坚硬的皮肤撞得粉碎。  
那扇欲盖弥彰的门扉就此消失，两个散发着暴戾气息的魔人在相视的一瞬间便进入了争抢的状态，炽热和寒冷的气息腾升而起相互碰撞。维吉尔率先发起了进攻，那条连接着脊背的长尾充满气势地抽打着地面，将瓷砖地板上划出裂隙。他展开翅膀怒吼着冲向他蓄势待发的弟弟，看向那双被火焰照的通红的双眼，其中同样充盈着对鲜血和征服的渴望。

维吉尔在被但丁死死按在地上的时候愤怒地大吼，真魔人沙哑怪异的声音带着濒死一般的威胁感，因魔力流失而不能即使愈合的伤口因这一举动更加撕裂了些许。但丁的爪子巨大而锋利，按压在褪去魔人装甲的脊背上形成了分明的对比。他近乎可以一手握住维吉尔的腰，将紧身马甲撕碎露出苍白的、沾染着血液的皮肤，一路蔓延至深色的臀缝。  
他因发情期的潮热和战斗带来的兴奋而头脑发昏，包裹在真魔人外壳下混沌的眼在哥哥病态的肌肤上流连。但丁看到他造成的淤青和割伤正在缓慢的愈合，不平整的皮肉被新长出的粉色新肉填充，青紫的皮下出血颜色慢慢变得浅淡，直到那一片皮肤完好如初。这令他生出些许不快，由他亲手制造出来的伤痕在半魔优秀的体质下被轻而易举地消灭，而维吉尔暴动的挣扎也如抓出伤口的猫咪利爪般烦躁。  
“你输了，维吉尔，现在你该听我的。”但丁压低了声音警告他不安分的哥哥，带着高热的胸膛压上去抵住维吉尔裸露的后背，烫得年长半魔倒抽一口气。“还是说，你想要违约，当一个软弱的逃跑者？”  
啊哈。这是他的惯用伎俩，以平日总是带着些许嘲讽语气的话语挑破他自尊心极强的兄长，利用他自己的高傲造就同样是他自己的狼狈雌伏。  
维吉尔在听到这句话时变得僵硬，被掌控在手心中的肌肉紧绷了起来，连同露出的半个臀瓣一起收紧，像是在抉择。最终他咬着牙齿挤出了一个恶狠狠的单词，在胞弟颇具威胁感的控制下用没剩多少的魔力叫出了他的尾巴，如同钢筋般坚韧的尾身绑住但丁的腰向前拉去，直到胯间那处被遮挡得严实却热量超标的硬物抵在自己微微翘起的臀缝间。  
“给我速战速决。”他分开了双腿，在爪子的按压下降低了腰部抬高屁股，仿佛在勉强地配合演员的表演。然而微微颤抖的声音和腿根暴露了什么，他哥哥染上红色的耳尖更加说明他一边在嘴硬一边却又诚实地期待着接下来的行为，被战胜的恶魔本能渴望着被在此时更加有力量的恶魔精液射满肚子，孕育出充满恐怖力量的生命。  
下一秒他的弟弟便满足了他隐秘的肮脏欲望。  
但丁的魔人阴茎从下部发光的外壳中弹出，长度惊人尺寸客观，怒张的血管被熔岩般的亮色填充，粗糙不平的表面带着根根细小又不那么柔软的倒刺。他用一只手握住了维吉尔的腰，人类状态的腰部在真魔人的体格对比下细得惊人，他的手腕以下、臀缝间紧闭的小口也已微微张开，本能地欢迎胜者在体内肥沃的土地中播下淫秽的种子。他毫不怜惜地将忍耐许久的性器插入那能令人升入天堂的温柔乡，撑开人类柔软紧致的甬道直捅他最熟悉的最深处，倒刺为主人的开拓提供了更多细小的空间。  
维吉尔发出极力压抑着的惨叫，平日冷淡而干燥的声音被疼痛带着拔高了许多，唇面在牙齿的撕咬下滴下细微的血珠。胜利者的阴茎过于可怕，像一把残酷的刀刃插入未经充分开拓的后庭，过粗的尺寸和倒刺的存在将人类脆弱的肉壁撕裂损伤，血液从中涌出打湿入侵者提供最原始的润滑。他的脖颈被忍耐的力道拉长，流畅的线条绷紧着仿佛触碰一下就会断裂、露出雪白的骨头和红色粉色的肉。被压制着上身，维吉尔只能本能地更加用力抬起臀部以应对人类身体的应激反应，过于深刻的插入直捅子宫口令呕吐感从喉咙冲下。

发情中的魔人昏沉地想着他哥哥的声音又美妙又刺耳，残存的温柔意识被快速愈合提供润滑的阴道击得粉碎。他手掌之下的诱人身体在疼痛中僵硬痉挛，抽动的大腿大大张开被动地将被撑开成圆洞的后庭展露。但丁小幅度的顶弄都能引起维吉尔沙哑的尖叫，异状的头部顶在脆弱的宫口一定没有那么好受。  
疼痛带来了熟悉的感觉，恶魔之间最原始最粗暴的交流诱发身体诚实又本能的反应。维吉尔只感觉抬起的腰在还未正式动起来的小动作中酸软无力，顶入最深处的阴茎仿佛将他钉死在名为但丁的十字架上，悬挂起来处刑。子宫口被顶开了，在玩弄般的浅浅抽插中被反复折磨，痛楚和随之而来的欲望本能顺着尾椎一路爬上大脑神经。他发出轻微的干呕声，膝盖被长时间紧绷中软了下来，人类的身体终归还是比不上魔人时的状态。  
但丁开始了他的索取。他哥哥的身体从来贪恋他的入侵，即使被非人的阴茎折磨得乱七八糟仍然执拗地将整根全部吞下。于是这次也跟前面无数次交媾一样，他将纤细的维吉尔压折，一半紧贴着被他们损毁的地面，一半高高翘起接受他的侵犯。紧紧包裹着阴茎的肉壁泌出些黏腻微凉的体液，使如同强奸般的性交变得顺畅了一些。  
他在一边撞入深处时一边低下了身，灼热的呼吸喷洒在维吉尔汗湿的后颈。他人类状态的哥哥发出隐忍又柔软的呻吟，消去了一点痛苦，多了一点被填满的渴望。被撑开到极限显出亮色的入口周围被坚硬的鳞甲磨得发红，阴茎上沾染的血液被阴道中分泌的透明爱液掺杂混合成淡粉色。他的哥哥已经在不知不觉中湿透了，大张着双腿屁股高高翘起容纳魔人异样的阴茎。  
维吉尔被不知控制的力道顶得一晃一晃，膝盖在粗糙不平的地面磨得生疼。那股凶猛的侵占欲伴随着甜蜜的刑具让他体内更加湿润，每一次抽插都能听到咕叽咕叽的水声环绕在仅有他们两人的房间之中。他脸颊通红，愈发强烈的快感和折磨子宫口时酸涩的痛楚近乎让白眼翻起，猛地加大的力道让双腿剧烈颤抖着并拢摩擦，带着高高翘起的臀部迎合侵犯的力道轻轻扭动。  
他的哥哥已经完全沉溺在胞弟带来的快感中，体内的淫液几乎要流成一条小河。但丁一边凶狠地在湿热紧致的肉穴中顶撞，一边在维吉尔并拢的双腿中因夹紧的压制感粗喘。维吉尔从来都懂得如何不动声色的挑战他的理智，用冷淡清高的外表作出对欲望无比诚实的淫荡举动，又在事后恢复成原先性冷淡一般的模样对情色嗤之以鼻。  
他在更加疯狂的索取中用高热的舌舔舐着维吉尔的后背，过分的热度在流连过后将殷红留在因情欲而变成淡粉的皮肤。维吉尔叫得嗓子沙哑，从喉咙中发出被受精的雌兽般情动的声音，连平日抛出的狠话都无法说出，只有呼唤胞弟的名字被过量的快感打碎成断断续续的呻吟。他已经无法控制自己魔化的尾巴，能够生生绞死恶魔的长尾毫无规律地乱晃，打在周遭脆弱的家具上让木屑飞溅，抽打在不知疲惫的弟弟身上留下长长的伤口。  
在连着脊椎的尾巴被狠狠抓住时，维吉尔陷入剧烈的高潮，口腔积存的唾液顺着唇角流下，滴入地板的缝隙之中。因外来力道绷直的尾巴胡乱地甩动，恶魔的力气加在上面几乎要将连接处的皮肤掀起，引来年长半魔崩溃的喊叫。他嘶吼着抓挠地板，平整的指甲因用力过猛而崩裂，露出粉白的、没有保护的皮肤，却在下一秒便开始覆盖上一层坚硬的白膜。但丁到达了极限，火热的阴茎狠狠碾着张开的宫口射入精液，一股一股的喷入脆弱的子宫，量多得近乎要将其全部填满。他在射精的时候微微颤抖着附身抱住身下没了力气的维吉尔，将那颗秀气的头颅稍扭过来给了他一个温热的亲吻。


End file.
